pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Division Between Families
Story Tyler and Jon are walking down a path with some trees in the surrounding area. They see a café and sit down at the table. ''' Tyler: We are close to my hometown now. Jon: That’s good. Tyler: To think our journey is almost done. And after a few days at home, I’m going to set off for Kanto. Jon: And I still have no clue what I’m going to do. I’m either going to travel through Hoenn, or another Region. I’m going to have to think about it. '''An explosion happens near a house nearby and Jon can hear some Pokemon screams. Jon: Some Pokemon are in trouble! Jon runs off and Tyler follows him. Soon they arrive in the front garden of the house and see two children with their Pokemon on the floor, Flaaffy and Golduck. Jon and Tyler are out of sight from the two children. Jon and Tyler see two other children and they have a Machamp and Ivysaur out. Jon: This must be a Pokemon battle. Ivysaur then launches Energy Ball at Golduck, who is on the floor unable to move and Flaaffy is also unable to move. Machamp uses Focus Blast. Jon: This isn’t good! The two moves are close to Flaaffy and Golduck when a Flamethrower comes out of nowhere and destroys the moves. Quilava then runs in, with Jon and Tyler. The two children with the Machamp and Ivysaur are shown to be next to their Mum and Dad. Jon: Stop this! Why are you children commanding moves to hit Flaaffy and Golduck when the battle is over? Mother: They are our Pokemon. We’ll be back later. The mum, dad and two Children walk away with Machamp and Ivysaur following. The other two children look at Jon and Tyler. Mike: I’m Mike and this is my sister Kelly. Kelly: Thanks for helping us. Tyler: We need to get Flaaffy and Golduck to the Pokemon Center. Mike: We have one here at the house. Jon picks up Flaaffy and Tyler picks up Golduck. Mike and Kelly walk towards the house with Jon, Tyler and Quilava follow. When they enter the house, Mike and Kelly show Jon and Tyler the healing room where Jon places Flaaffy on the recovery table and Tyler does the same with Golduck. A woman walks into the room. Mike: Mum. Kelly: These two trainers helped stop the Jackson family from attacking Flaaffy and Golduck when they were unable to battle. Clara: That is annoying, don’t they learn. I’m Clara. Jon: I’m Jon and this is Quilava. Tyler: And I’m Tyler. Clara: Thank you for helping my children. Tyler: Why were they battling you two? Mike: They said if they won, they get Golduck and Flaaffy and the house. Jon: But that’s not right, let alone fair. Clara: It’s a family feud that has been going for some time. They wish to take over this land and make a battle chateaux. Tyler: Well that isn’t happening. Kelly: What do you mean? Jon: Golduck and Flaaffy won’t recover fully for another few days. Kelly: Then we have lost. Tyler: No. Because we will fight in your place. Suddenly an explosion happens outside. Jon, Tyler, Quilava, Clara, Kelly and Mike run outside and see the Jackson family there again. Mother: We have given you some time. Father: Now you will battle us or lose this house. Clara: We can’t. Father: Focus Blast! Machamp fires Focus Blast towards Clara, Mike and Kelly. Quilava uses Aerial Ace to knock it back at Machamp’s feet. Mother: Why are you getting involved? Jon: What you are doing, it’s not right. Tyler: And we are going to battle you and win. Mother: You can try. The mother sends out Ivysaur. Father: Two against one. We have this. Tyler: Nope Tyler sends out Feraligatr. ''' Feraligatr: Gatr! Father: A Feraligatr. Okay, if we win, we get Feraligatr and Quilava as well as the house. Mike: That isn’t a fair deal! Mother: You’re right. We’ll take Flaaffy and Golduck too. Clara: We can’t agree to those terms. Quilava: Lava, Quilava Quil. Feraligatr: Gatr, Feraligatr. Tyler: We’ll win. Jon: Now when we win, you will allow them to stay here and not take Flaaffy and Golduck. Also you will leave this family alone. Mother: Okay, but you’ll lose. Jon: You two can have the first go, don’t you think Tyler? Tyler: Yeah. Mother: Your mistake. Energy Ball! Father: Focus Blast! '''Ivysaur launches Energy Ball at Feraligatr and Machamp fires Focus Blast at Feraligatr too. Tyler: Switch! Feraligatr and Quilava switch places. Energy Ball and Focus Blast are now both heading towards Quilava. Father: Foolish! Jon: Aerial Ace at Machamp! Quilava uses Aerial Ace at the Energy Ball and Focus Blast and they merge with Aerial Ace. Quilava then hits Machamp causing a lot of damage. Quilava goes back to Jon and Machamp glows blue. Father: What? Tyler: Energy Ball has a chance to lower the opponent’s special defence. Mother: Meaning? Jon: Fire Blast! Quilava uses Fire Blast on Machamp causing a lot of damage. Father: Argh! Mother: Sleep Powder! Ivysaur uses Sleep Powder towards Feraligatr but Quilava jumps in the way, taking the Sleep Powder and falling asleep. Mother: Wow. I didn’t know you were stupid. Tyler: Jon isn’t stupid. Jon: Remember the battlefield, your surroundings. Feel the air going past you. Father: That won’t help. Brick Break! Machamp runs towards Quilava using Brick Break. Quilava senses Machamp is closing in. Jon: Aerial Ace! Mother: That won’t work, Quilava is sleeping. Quilava hits Machamp with Aerial Ace. Jon: Now Fire Blast, 90 degrees. Quilava rotates 90 degrees and uses Fire Blast on Ivysaur. Mother: What! Sludge Bomb! Jon: Dig. Ivysaur aims Sludge Bomb at Quilava but Quilava uses Dig to dodge. Quilava pops up from the ground and back down again. Mike realises something. Mike: This is the same Quilava from the Johto League. Kelly: What? Mike: Quilava used this tactic against Tyler. Clara: So they are the semi-finalists. Mother: Razor Leaf! Quilava jumps out of the ground again but gets hit with Razor Leaf and lands near Jon. Quillava blinks as it has woken up. Jon: Glad you’re awake. Father: Brick Break! Tyler: Dragon Claw! Machamp uses Brick Break but loses out to Feraligatr’s Dragon Claw. Ivysaur and Machamp are over two holes made from Dig. Tyler: Aqua Tail! Feraligatr uses Aqua Tail in a hole. Soon, jets of water force their ways out of the hole and send Machamp and Ivysaur flying into the air and crashing down on the battlefield. Ivysaur gets up weakly but Machamp gets up easily. Jon: Time to finish them off? Tyler: Yeah. Father: Hyper Beam! Machamp fires Hyper Beam at Feraligatr. Tyler: Feraligatr can’t defend against that. Jon: Don’t need to, just follow my lead. Flamethrower! Quilava uses Flamethrower at the Hyper Beam, cancelling the move out but also creating a smoke cloud. Quilava lights up its flames. Mother: You’re not doing well at hiding Quilava. Father: You’re both really bad at this. Mother: Razor Leaf! Tyler: Brick Break! Feraligatr emerges from the cloud and hits Machamp with a powerful Brick Break. Ivysaur uses Razor Leaf and Feraligatr jumps, dodging the attack, causing Razor Leaf to hit Machamp. The cloud disperses, and Quilava is nowhere to be seen. Jon: Now Quilava, Fire Blast! Feraligatr moves back to Tyler and Quilava uses Fire Blast from underground. The battlefield glows red and then breaks with fire and rocks erupting hitting Machamp and Ivysaur. Ivysaur and Machamp are both unable to battle. Father: How are you two so strong? Tyler: Semi-finalist of the Johto League. Jon: And I came second. Mother and Father return their Pokemon. Mother: As agreed you can keep the house, Pokemon and grounds. The children as well as their Mother and Father run away. Jon: You two done great Mike: Thanks Feraligatr and Quilava. Everyone smiles. Later on, Quilava and Feraligatr are in their Poke Balls and Jon and Tyler are getting ready to set off. Tyler: We best be going. My home town is just that way, not too long to go now. Jon: Hope everything goes well. Clara: Thank you for all your help. Jon and Tyler wave to Clara, Mike and Kelly who wave back. Jon and Tyler coninue walking down the path and off into the distance. Characters Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Clara Mike Kelly Mother Father Pokemon Jon *Quilava Tyler *Feraligatr Mike, Clara and Kelly *Flaaffy *Golduck Jackson Family *Ivysaur *Machamp Category:Johto Travels Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes